


Ashes! Ashes! We all fall down!

by LadyofTricksandChaos



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Child Death, F/M, spoilers for Infinity Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 14:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14718284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofTricksandChaos/pseuds/LadyofTricksandChaos
Summary: It only took a moment for Darcy's world to shatter.





	Ashes! Ashes! We all fall down!

**Author's Note:**

> It seem that I enjoy causing pain for myself when I came up with ideas like this.
> 
> It's just gone 2am when I'm posting this, there shouldn't be any mistake but if there that why.

Darcy was standing by the large window watching over the battlefield out of the large hole that Vision and the alien, that had attack him first time, had crashed through the window. As she looked over the battlefield with her daughter resting in her arms, so she prayed, something she hadn’t done in long while, hoping that everything would be fine. 

She had stayed here with Shuri while she worked on Vision, thinking it would been safer there because she had Wanda with her and she couldn’t stay in the apartment, not while Steve and everyone was fighting for the earth/universe out there.

While looking out of the window she thought over the last year few years, of how she went from working with a Senator to being the liaison for CIA(Agent Ross) to Wakanda, thanks partly to Steve. Over though years Steve and herself had built their relationship and end up with their precious little Sarah. 

She could see Wanda red hex bolts and Thor lightning, all cross the battle field. Seeing Thor enter the battlefield had made Darcy feel hopefully that could win this, as there were so many aliens creatures.

From the window she could Sam and Rhodey flying toward the area that Vision to, no doubt that Steve would nearby, trying to save the Vision.

Moving a from the window, is when Darcy heard all the commotion from the jungle below, meaning that something major was going and was hoping that everything would soon be over.

Hearing Sarah gurgle caused Darcy looked down at her daughter and smiled, shifting the position that Sarah was in slightly, then smoothed her blonde hair and rubbed her finger over her cheek. 

“Daddy saving the world,” she spoke softly, pausing as she looked out of the window just in time see Thor throw his new weapon, “And Uncle Thor going to help” Darcy finished.

It was quiet for a few moments, and for those moments Darcy had thought it was over but turning around to look at the guards after hearing them sound alarm, she noticed some of them were turning to ash and stared at them in disbelief, before looking at Shuri and seeing she wasn’t turning to dust like the guards.

How could this of happen, they were meant to win, the Avengers always won. It was then that something didn’t feel right and Darcy looked down at her daughter to see just like the guards, Sarah was turning to ash in her arms. 

No, she wouldn’t let this happen, she held her child even more tighter but didn’t seem to make much different and a heart-wrenching cry ripped from her throat as she fell to her knees as daughter was now gone, nothing but ash on her arms and chest. 

Wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep as much of her daughter against her chest as possible, as tears started to fall from her eyes, as she begged the universe for her daughter back.

Feeling a pair of small arms around her caused her to sob harder, took hold of Shuri wrist and held it tight encase she started turned to ash as well. 

She had no idea how long she gripped Shuri wrist for, but a gust of wind caused Darcy to let goes of younger girl wrist, and wrapped her arm tighter against her chest again, keeping the ash from going anywhere.

She could hear her name being called, but she couldn’t look up, she couldn’t face Steve, knowing that their daughter gone and that she couldn’t do anything to stop it.

“Darcy” Steve called, kneeling down her front of her, “What wrong? Where’s Sarah sweetheart?” he asked, but all he got in return was Darcy crying even harder. 

It took a several moments before she was calm enough speak, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry” she cried, gripping on to him as a life, “I couldn’t stop it, I couldn’t protect her” she sobbed in his chest.

His own heart seems to stop, when Darcy said that she was gone, was universe truly that cruel. Wrapping his arms around her and rest his head on top of Darcy, and could feel his own tears falls from his eyes on to Darcy’s hair. First Bucky, then Sam, Wanda, T’Challa and now his daughter was gone, because they had failed to stop Thanos.

“No Sweetheart, it’s not your fault, it’s ours” Steve told her, hugging her tight against himself, fearing that she would disappear as well.

“It’s going to be okay sweetheart..somehow” he promised her, while pressing a kiss in her hair.

It just had to be.


End file.
